


Beetlejuice After Dentist

by Kayleechan18



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beeltejuice is high, Beetlejuice has his teeth pulled, Fluff and Humor, Fun with Anesthesia, Oneshot, Takes Place During the Show, random singing, weird shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: When Beetlejuice has some teeth pulled, he gets a bit loopy after the surgery.
Relationships: Beetlejuice and lydia Deetz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Beetlejuice After Dentist

“How’re you feeling, Beetlejuice?” Lydia asked. 

Currently the two of them were in the recovery room at the neitherworld dentist. 

Beetlejuice had just had two teeth pulled and was waking up from the anesthesia.

What Lydia didn’t know was how hopped up on the stuff Beetlejuice was. 

“I feel gooood.” Beetlejuice slurred his speech as he currently had some gauze in his mouth. 

“Oh boy, looks like the meds are still in you.” Lydia said giggling. 

Beetlejuice started at the ceiling. “Is dat a unicorn with 3 heads? Whooooaaaaaa.” He said as he pointed at nothing. 

Lydia was trying hard not to fall over laughing. “No beej, there’s no unicorns up there. It’s just the medicine.” 

“Is this real life? What’s happening to me?” Beetlejuice whined with a mouth still full of gauze. It made the sentence sound more like “Ish dish weal wife? Wat happen to me?” 

“Well technically, since we’re in the neitherworld, it’s real afterlife, but yes it is, Beetlejuice. It’s just the medicine.” 

A short time later, after Beetlejuice had been given the clear to head home, Lydia helped him get into Doomie the car, and they started heading home. 

Beetlejuice touched his mouth. “Is my lips still there?” He asked. 

“Don’t touch your mouth! You might break the stitches. Your lips are fine.” Lydia assured him. 

Suddenly, a bloody gauze fell out of Beetlejuice’s mouth. 

“AAAH! My tongue! My tongue fell out!” Beetlejuice began to sob hysterically. 

“Beej, it’s okay! It’s not your tongue, it’s just the gauze.” Lydia tried to explain. 

“It’s my tongue!! Put it back!! I’ll never eat beetles again! They took my tongue!!” Beetlejuice was hysterical. 

“IT. IS. NOT. YOUR. TONGUE. It’s just gauze!” Lydia exclaimed. She couldn’t wait for the medicine to wear off. 

“La la la la la la la, my tongue fell out and I’m singing la laaa!” Beetlejuice sang to himself in his doped up stupor.

Lydia laughed loudly. 

Later on when they got back to the roadhouse, Lydia put Beetlejuice into bed, after convincing him for the 100th time that his tongue was still in his mouth. 

“Jacques! Ginger! I looove you guuuys!” Beetlejuice said to his housemates as he walked into the living room on his way to his bedroom.

Jacques and Ginger looked bewildered, until Lydia explained what was going on. Then they laughed “We love you too, BJ.” Ginger said. 

Back in Beetlejuice’s room, Lydia was trying to cover him with blankets. “Lydia, your so nice to me. No one is ever so nice to me like you are. I love you so much.” Beetlejuice sobbed hugging his best friend. “I love you too, Beetlejuice. Now lay down and get some rest.” Lydia said fluffing his pillows. 

Later that day, Beetlejuice woke up less loopy. 

“Babes, what did I say while I was on those meds?” Beetlejuice asked. 

“Oh, I wish I’d filmed it. You thought your tongue came out, you were singing about it, you told Jacques and Ginger you loved them, you told me you love me, heck you even said you loved the invisible unicorn on the dentist’s roof.” Lydia laughed. 

Beetlejuice blushed. 

The end.


End file.
